Promotion
by Major Stranger
Summary: You need to hurry up and become a Jonin. You should be able to do it quickly if you stop complaining and take your mission seriously.' Those word are still in his head five months after she left Konoha. Shika/Tema One-shot


A/N: This is a one-shot (since i'm too lazy to finish my story I will just make a one shot so this was you will have an ending.)

* * *

**Promotion**

"You are 100% percent sure about this Gaara? You're not teasing me are you?"

"This letter just came from the Hokage. I do not think she would joke about this."

"Then I must go to konoha immediately!"

* * *

"Yawn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shikamaru just go up and was eating breakfast with his parent.

"Put your head in front of your mouth Shikamaru! This is so inappropriate!"

"Give the kid a break Yoshino. He just got up. At least he stopped sleeping till noon."

"He will never get a girlfriend if he keep being rude like this." Someone knock at their door. Shikaku got up to open it. A Anbu stood there. _'This must be bad!'_

"The Hokage has requested you and your son, Shikaku-san. You have to report in half an hour to the tower."Shikaku nodded. The Anbu then vanish.

He went back to the kitchen. "Shikamarum get ready. The Hokage requested us to her office in thirdy minute."

Yoshino shivered. Every time Shikamaru was resquested he ended up in the hospital. The last time his sensei didn't survive. She hugged him. "Be careful honey. You have no idea what could happen if I were to lose you."

"Mom! Let me go. I'm seventeen. I can take care of myself."

She kissed him on the forehead. "I know. Just be careful and come back in one piece. You still owe me grandchildren remember?"

* * *

'_He is growing up so fast! It seem like yesterday he was still trying to learn the kagemane and now he is a man. A young man but still a adult.'_

* * *

Shikamaru and Shikaku entered the Hokage office. In front of them stood a blonde busty woman. She maybe looked like thirdy but in fact she was nearly sixty. At her side was Shizune, her assistant and the two elder of the village.

"Come in and sit both of you." They do as she said. "Shikamaru, you have been a chunin for more than four years now. You have showed me you have great skill, but you still haven't showed me you have the motivation. Are you motivated?"

"Hokage-sama, I am more than willing to serve you and the village. I will do as you ask."

Shikaku smirked. He knew what was going on.

"Then if you are truly motivated, nothing stop me from doing it. Any of you have reluctance?" She turned her head to the Elder.

"His intellect would be a great asset to the village. I agree with you Tsunade."

"I demonstrate he was capable of fighting by himself stronger opponent. He did kill an Akatsuki alone, which is quite a exploit. I second you."

"Then, Shikamaru. Stood up please." He did it. "From now on, you are officially a Jonin of Konohagakure. Treat this nomination with honnor and respect."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. I will honnor this village and prove myself worthy of such an honnor." He bowed lightly.

"Then it is all. You have today and tomorrow off. I remember when I became Jonin myself. Actually I don't remember what I did so this is why you have a two day break. Have fun!" She winked at him.

* * *

'_Still half a day before I arrive.' _Temari though to herself. She looked at the sun. It was almost 18:00. If she keep up the speed she would arrive tomorrow morning.

* * *

"Could you make less noise mom? My head hurt so much!"

Yoshino looked at her husband, furious. "You took him in a bar last night! He's still seventeen!"

"He is a Jonin now Yoshi. Age doesn't matter when you are a shinobi. Every Jonin deserve to be treating like a man and not like a kid."

Shikamaru stand up. "I have to meet Choji latter." He then walk out of the house. He actually never had to meet Choji. I was just a lame excuse to get out.

'_You need to hurry up and become a Jonin. You should be able to do it quickly if you stop complaining and take your mission seriously.'_

It was the last word he heard from Temari, 5 months ago. Because of what happen to her brother should couldn't leave her village and go to the chunin exam. He wonders what she would say if she knew he was now her equal. He went to the front gate to talk to Kotetsu and Izumo. Since their mission when Asuma died, they became friend.

"Hey guys. Not sleeping on the job aren't you?"

"Not at all Shikamaru-san."

"Hum?" Shikamaru looked surprised. "No need to put a san after my name guys. Even if i'm a jonin now. When we talk outside of mission, I'm just a friend."

"If you say so Shikamaru." Izumo paused. "Hey do you know who we just saw ten minutes ago?" Shikamaru shook his head. "Your girlfriend. She looked in a hurry."

"Who? Last time I check, I'm not dating anyone."

"You know who. Temari-san. She stops here to know if you had left the village on a mission. She went that way. I think she's going to the house the Hokage has rented for her during her stay as ambassador."

"Ok thank you guys."

"Our pleasure shika-kun!" They both giggle like schoolgirl.

_Ten minutes before._

"_Welcome back to Konoha Temari-san. Your visit is a bit early. You haven't even been announced."_

"_I know. I left in a hurry." She paused 'Oh what the hell! Anyways everyone will find out when she will see him.' "Do you know if Shika-kun is still in the village?"_

"_Well... wait a minute. No. His name is not on the departure list. Shika-kun is still in the village." Izumo and Kutetsu giggle._

"_Thank you." Temari said, visibly annoyed by those two._

_

* * *

  
_

Temari came out of the shower. She needed one before seeing Shikamaru again. She changes her clothes. Since she met him, her clothes style change radically. Three years ago she was always wearing tight clothes who stopped at her mid-tight. She was now wearing black kimono going down under her knees. It was a tradition in Suna that when a girl was looking for a man she wears sexy clothes and when she had found him she wear more formal suit. She dressed up and went out. She starts walking when she heard behind her a familiar voice.

"Long time no see Temari. I didn't know you were supposed to be here. Anyways it's good because I have great news. I became jonin yesterday."

She turned around to face him and walked in his direction. She stoped inches in front of him. "I know, that why I'm here." She whispers to him.

'_You can do it girl!' _Her lips were close to his. She could feel his breath on her face. Their lips closed on contact.

It was his first kiss. They both felt shivers through all their body. She pushes him a little on the wall. They open their mouth and let each other's tongue go inside their mouth. They were both in heaven. It was the best feeling they ever had. After a 30 second that seem like an hour to them, they separated.

"You have no idea how long I waited for this." Temari said.

"Why did you wait so long before doing it?"

She looked at him. "Do you really think _I,_Temari, sister of the Kazekage, would date a foreign chunin? I would NEVER date a guy with a lesser rank than me." She said smiling.

"Troublesome woman." Before she could reply he kissed her with passion.

* * *

This is my one shot. Maybe if the reviews are good I will make a sequel for it.

Take care and see you next time!

MajorStranger


End file.
